


We Make Our Own

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After much convincing, you accompany Loki to Asgard to meet his parents. While Frigga welcomes you with open arms, Odin isn’t so inviting.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	We Make Our Own

Loki had told you of its beauty - the bifrost, Asgard - but you hadn’t understood until he brought you here. You’d been hesitant to come, afraid that his parents would look down on the lowly Midgardian that had come from nothing. But Loki assured you that what his parents would love you - or as he said - “My mother will adore you just as I do.”

His mother’s opinion was the one that mattered, but you knew he wanted his father’s approval as well. For once in his life, he wanted his father to look upon him with the joy he showed his brother, who you’d also never met.

In a flurry of golden architecture and the iridescent shimmers of the bifrost, Loki whisked you toward his chambers at your insistence. Sure, you were most comfortable in Midgardian clothes, but you weren’t on Midgard anymore. And you needed to make an impression.

Behind the heavy doors of his chambers, you marveled at the open space - the spacious bed, comfortable furniture, ornate decorations that adorned the walls and floors of the place he called home. “Do you like?”

“Loki, Asgard is gorgeous. Nothing like home.” You survived in a small apartment with crappy furniture and the sounds of car horns to lull you to sleep. “What can I change into? I have to make sure I make a good impression.” Shivering, you stared into his eyes, watching them change from emerald green to a blazing blue in an instant.

“Darling, breathe. They’ll love you.” He flashed you a sure smile that somewhat betrayed the look in his eyes. His mother would love you...but Odin... “As for what you can wear, I’m going to have two of the maidens of the castle accompany you to the closet to get you dressed in something that makes you feel just as radiant on the outside as you are on the inside.”

“Such a charmer,” you said softly. 

“Always.”

With nothing but a wink and a mischievous smile that held all sorts of promises, he allowed you to be taken away by two beautiful maidens of the castle. “I’m Y/N. What are your names?” You asked as they gazed upon you with astonishment.

“I’m Eira,” the taller one said. She was statuesque and muscular and beautiful, reminding you of a tennis player from back home. “And this is Jorunn, we don’t mean to make you uncomfortable it’s just that...Prince Loki is not the type to bring women to Asgard. Women here have been trying for ages to court him. How did you do it?”

“I don’t know,” you said with a shrug of your shoulders. “He came to Midgard to escape a fight with his father. We met at a library and from there he just kind of...swept me off my feet.”

Eira and Jorunn audibly swooned at the tale you wove as they walked you toward the closet where you could pick out an Asgardian dress. “You may pick any one of these.” Eira gestured toward the back wall, which was drenched in silks and satins of all lengths and colors. “And then Jorunn and I will help you do your hair and makeup and pick out some jewelry.”

“Are you sure I can use any of these?” You asked shakily. It all looked so expensive and far beyond anything you’d ever worn in your life. What if you tore it? 

“Absolutely!” Jorunn exclaimed excitedly. “But I think you’d look beautiful in something red or blue or green.”

“Green,” you said softly, almost magnetized toward the green silks that hung at the far end of the room. In the time it took Jorunn to grab all the items necessary to do your hair and return to the room, your eyes fell on an emerald green dress that reminded you of Loki’s eyes. Flowing satin poked out from underneath a sheer material of the same color. Across the right shoulder and down under the left sat an almost battle-ready adornment of golden jewels and crystals the likes of which you’d never seen, crowns and roses peeking out from the masses of jewels every so often - a motif that repeated on the bottom hem of the dress and around the one flowing sleeve the dress had. “This one,” You said breathlessly. “It’s beautiful.”

With a warm smile, Eira stepped toward you and grabbed the dress. “Loki will be pleased with your pick.”

“He had that dress made with you in mind, you know,” Jorunn added.

“What?” 

“He has been preparing those that work for him that he was going to bring someone home. He wanted to feel at home and have your choice of whatever you wanted to wear, but he had the seamstresses working for two weeks on this dress because he knew it would be perfect for you.”

The dress slipped on like a second skin. It felt like home. And up close you could see the occasion snake embroidered in with similarly colored thread. While Jorunn worked magic on your hair, Eira slipped an emerald ring on your finger and a gold bangle on your wrist. “Try these,” she said, handing you a pair of green velvet high heels with a snake slithering around the heel.

“You look...beautiful.”

You heard the familiar voice behind you and spun around, a soft wisp of hair crawling across your shoulder. “Loki, you had this made for me?”

“I did. The seamstresses have done a wonderful job.”

“You have to bring me to them! I have to tell them how much I love it! It’s unlike anything I’ve ever worn in my life!” You grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the door, but his eyes never left you. “What is it?”

He swallowed hard and tugged your hand lightly, bringing you closer to him. “I never thought I would find someone like you. Yet here you are. With me. You’re stunning.”

You blushed at his admiration. Something he’d given many times before but never to this extent. Pulling him in for a kiss, you sighed happily into his mouth before tugging on his hand once again. “Now tell me where the seamstresses are? And will Jorunn and Eira be joining the party later?”

“They were supposed to be working, but if you’d like I’ll give them the night off.”

“Yes, please! Now let’s go!”

\-----

After heaping praise upon the seamstresses for nearly an hour, Loki managed to whisk you away downstairs toward the throne room, where his mother waited for his father. “Mother, this is Y/N, the woman I love.”

Bowing your head in deference, you gasped lightly when her finger touched your chin. “Loki has told me so much about you. You’ve put a smile on my son’s face. You will forever be welcome in my home.”

A weight lifted off your shoulders when she smiled, complimenting your dress and hair, though you said that was all the work of Eira, Jorunn and the seamstresses. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate being welcomed here. I was very worried.”

“He told me that too,” she said, casting an eye back at her son who strode behind you both. “Any woman who can make me son happy in the way you have will forever have my trust and admiration. Now, I must wait here for Odin, but the two of you, please go and enjoy your party.”

“My party?”

“This party is to introduce you to Asgard,” Loki said with a smile.

“Oh my god. Loki I might throw up. You mean I have to be the center of attention.”

“Just focus on me and you’ll be fine,” he replied reassuringly. 

“I think I can do that.”

As the doors of the hall opened, you felt all eyes on you. However, everyone quickly went back to their conversations allowing you mingle through the crowd with Loki at your side. Though so many were welcoming, there were pairs of eyes here and there that lingered on you in an uncomfortable way, wondering why a women of your stature would be the one Loki chose to be at his side. It brought the weight back on your shoulders. “Frigga liked you. And you believed that from the bottom of your heart. But Odin...he was going to be the one to impress.

A reverberating thud similar to the one you’d heard when the doors opened for you brought your eyes to the front of the room, where Frigga and Odin walked hand in hand. While Frigga radiated warmth, Odin did not. Small smiles and near-radiant glances fell upon a fair few in the room, but for the most part he seemed very closed off. He kicked the party off officially with a speech that seemed almost rehearsed, but enough that no one there seemed to care. “Loki, what do I say to him? I read about your father in college. I never thought I’d be meeting him or that he’d be my boyfriend’s father. That I’d be dating a Prince of Asgard. What is my life?”

“Love, you’re rambling. Take a breath. Do what you did with my mother.”

“Okay, okay,” you said, grabbing his hand. Frigga brought Odin in your direction and you quickly dropped Loki’s hand as though it might be inappropriate in the king’s presence. “Your highness.” You attempted a curtsy in front of him feeling like it was the right thing to do.

“So this is the Midgardian woman I’ve heard so much about,” he said, rather flatly. You detected a hint of disdain as the word Midgardian rolled off his tongue, but you weren’t sure if you were overreacting. 

Much like Frigga, he put his finger underneath your chin, though the warmth was replaced by an icy cool, almost as if he was examining you. “My son tells us you’re a teacher. I tried setting him up with Asgardian educators, but he would have none of it. What subject do you teach?”

“Literature, Sir. Specializing in the works of Shakespeare.”

“Hmm.” The acknowledgement was curt. “You may have your fun with this one Loki.”

Frigga’s head snapped in her husband’s direction as Loki stepped forward. “Excuse me, father. This is the woman I love and you’ll treat her with respect.”

“Oh please, Loki. How many women have you brought before me? I can’t remember. You need to marry a royal -”

Without hearing the rest of his sentence, you turned and ran, exiting the heavy doors and heading for a swath of trees past the bifrost. You felt pulled there, like all your troubles would melt away once you stood in that place, so you ran as fast as you could, pulling your heels off and carrying them as the wind picked up beneath you. Past the dulling rainbow of the bifrost stood trees as tall as buildings from back home, leaves and branches and swaths of moss offering sanctuary that was desperately needed.

When you finally ran into an empty space within the trees the held a small brook and a few tree stumps to sit on, you held back a sob, covering your mouth so as not to disrupt the wildlife around or draw any unwanted attention. This had been your fear all along. That the Midgardian girl would never be enough for the Prince of Asgard. Loki had told you his mother would love you and that his father was hard to impress, but whether Odin would allow you to stay with Loki was unclear.

Sitting down, you picked up the hem of your dress and lay the heels next to you on the crisp wood. You loved Loki, but his father was the Norse God. If he didn’t allow it, would you really have a fighting chance? He wanted his son with a beautiful palace royal, not some teacher from Earth. You silently wept into your hands as a breeze picked up and tickled your skin. 

A branch cracked behind you, snapping your head in the direction of the sound to find Loki. “Loki, I’m sorry I ran, I-”

“You don’t need to be sorry. He does.” As he sat down at your side, his lips grazed yours, hand cradling the back of your head. “What he said was completely uncalled for.”

“He’s your father. What he wants, he gets, I assume.”

“He lets other people believe as much, but my mother always has the last word behind closed doors.”

“Am I holding you back from some great destiny, Loki?”

A slight hint of fear flashed across his eyes. “No, absolutely not. I’ve never believed in any of that. Destiny. We make our own. And you’re mine. You will be my princess and if the time ever comes where I rule Asgard, you will rule at my side.”

“You want to marry me?”

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my 1,000+ years,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Thor has always been my father’s favorite. I’m my mother’s child. I’d almost be disappointed if he’d approved of you.” You knew he was lying, at least a little bit, but there was some truth to his words. “That would mean I was doing something he wanted me to do, which in turn means being someone he wanted me to be. I will never be who he wants me to be.” What was meant to comfort you, hurt to say aloud. 

“I haven’t met your brother yet, but I’m positive your father has the wrong favorite,” you said, leaning into his shoulder. You tipped your head up and kissed the side of his neck, reveling in the silence around you when something flew gracefully in front of you, perching itself on a small branch just a few feet ahead.

An owl. “It’s looking right at me,” you said in amazement. “Do you think it means anything?”

You turned to see Loki beaming at the bird. “Absolutely, that’s a great-horned owl. My mother has an affinity for them. I think the woodland creatures are recognizing you as their future queen.” Standing up, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to his chest. “Does the future queen want to accompany me back to the boring party? Find my halfwit brother?”

Taking a deep breath, you slipped your arm through his and started back toward the palace as the owl flew strong and sure in the same direction.


End file.
